In the Closet
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: All dialogue shorts about Cat and Tori and their closet. Cori and some Rodre at times.
1. Hungry

"Tori?"

"Cat?"

"Why did you drag me here?"

"Cuz I wanted to see you."

"We just saw each other in class."

"Not THAT kind of see."

"Then what - OH! Heehee..."

"So Caterina... we're all alone now."

"Please don't call me that."

"Why? Isn't that supposed to be seductive or something?"

"No! It makes me think of my grandma!"

"Okay..."

"And I do NOT want to be kissing my grandma."

"Good point..."

"Can I go now."

"No! We haven't even done anything yet."

"But it's lunch time, and I want a burrito!"

"Cat, please?"

"Well, I also find it a little hard to be romantic when I'm stuck in here."

"It's seclusive, dark, quiet."

"We're in a closet."

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just got that joke my uncle and uncle told me last month about hiding!"

"Ugh..."

"I'm going to eat."

"No! Stay in here with me!"

"Why can't we eat lunch first."

"Because I'm hungry for you!"

"Well I'm hungry for food."

"Please?"

"Awww!"

"Just one kiss?"

"Okay, but you're buying my burrito."

"Yeah whatever..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Now kiss me."

"Okay."

"Finally..."

"Let's go eat!"

"Okay..."


	2. Coming Out With Questions

"Hey, Tori."

"Yeah?"

"Why do we keep hanging out here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why this closet?"

"Why not this closet?"

"But didn't we get in our first fight in this closet?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I punched you in the face; are you saying you want to relive that memory day in and day out?"

"Why are you so dramatic?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, so where do you want to hang out?"

"Why not just anywhere?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Are you forgetting we're in high school?"

"So?"

"You remember when they tied Robbie to the flag pole because he kissed Andre a little too long in front of the lockers?"

"That was why he was up there?"

"Can't you imagine what they'd do to US?"

"We are pretty long kissers aren't we?"

"And I just don't want you to get hurt; you understand?"

"You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"You want to be tied to the flag pole?"

"How did Robbie get down from there?"

"Why are you avoiding the point?"

"What's the point?"

"You understand that if we come out at school that our lives will be in danger?"

"Aren't you over-exaggerating?"

"Could you say that with a black eye?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Fine, but do you REALLY want to come out?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm worried about you, okay?"

"Tori, why don't you just relax?"

"Sure, why not?"

"And when you're ready we can come out, okay?"

"You sure you want to wait?"

"I don't want to, but if you feel uncomfortable... I can be assured you aren't worth losing, right?"

"What?"

"I really love you, besides the closet used to be fun when we were kids, you know?"

"Hehe... Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready, but could we take some time?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah... you'll help me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We'll step out together, hand and hand, okay?"

"You ready?"

"Yes... but Cat?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"We can still hang out in here, right?"

"Why not?"


	3. Quirky

"Hey, Tori, come to the closet?"

"You know we should find something else to call it. That sounds really weird to say all the time."

"Well, let's discuss that in the closet. I just found out the janitors have candy in there!"

"Okay, let's get to it then."

"Get to what?"

"Nothing... so what else can we call it?"

"I don't know. Is it a boy closet or a girl closet?"

"What?"

"I just always pictured the closet being a boy..."

"Okay, sure he's a boy closet. So we're going to name him something like Steve?"

"No, it needs to be special. This is like... our little place."

"So we'll call it 'Our Little Place.'"

"No! No offense, Tori, but you're bad at naming."

"Sorry."

"If we have a baby, I'm so naming it."

"A baby?"

"Mmmhmm. God forbid you name him something boring like Steve!"

"I'm sorry, Cat. I should've known you would enjoy something that wasn't boring."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, you're just a little weird is all."

"Tori!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! You know I love you for all your little quirks!"

"Heehee..."

"What's funny?"

"You said quirks!"

"Okay..."

"That's a funny word!"

"Yeah I guess."

"Ooh! It reminds me of perky!"

"Okay..."

"Don't you think our closet is perky?"

"I'd say it's more quirky..."

"Oooh! We should name our closet quirky!"

"... sure. Why not?"

"Yay!"

"Cuz Steve is boring and quirky is totally cool."

"Yay! You understand!"

"Of course, hun."

"So now when I say 'let's get quirky' we come to the closet?"

"I guess that settles it."

"One more thing though..."

"What?"

"What does quirky mean?"

"Oh, Cat..."


	4. Sharing and Andre's being dirty!

"Hey, Cat!"

"Tori! Hi!"

"You want to go get quirky?"

"Sure! Wait... I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Well... it's dirty."

"Yes, I know. It's a closet."

"Don't say it like that! He'll hear you!"

"He's a closet. Besides, you're standing right by him, so he can hear you whisper."

"Awww... I'm sorry quirky. You know we love you... We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Cat?"

"And we might be a little neglectful at times, but that's only because we're in class and are forbidden to see you."

"Cat!"

"Hold on, Tori! I'm having a heart-to-heart with our baby!"

"Geesh..."

"Now we are with you, and even though they say you are just a closet, we know you are so much more."

"Ew... Cat you kissed the janitor's closet."

"His name is quirky!"

"Well quirky is ruining my ability to want to kiss you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why aren't we in there making out? Come on."

"No, Tori! Wait!"

"Andre?"

"Tori?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Cat said we could borrow this place."

"Robbie? You're in here too?"

"Hey! I don't want to be tied to the flag pole again."

"That was real scary, Rob... but it was kind of sexy in a way."

"What way?"

"You know the tied up and torture kind of way?"

"Ew! Andre that's dirty!"

"Chill, Little Red, it was a joke."

"Not funny."

"Sorry, Robbie..."

"It's okay."

"Shall we continue?"

"We shall."

"Ladies? If you would."

"What? Leave! Why are you guys in here? This is Cat's and my place to make out!"

"Well your little girly friend must've forgotten because she let us in here."

"Cat!"

"Sorry! I was just trying to be helpful! I don't want Robbie to be tied up there again."

"Gyugh, is there anywhere else you can go? Robbie?"

"Well, Sikowitz said we could hang in his room, but the way he sucks those coconuts is really creepy."

"Hehe... sucking coconuts..."

"Andre that's dirty!"

"Alright, Tori. We'll be out in a few. Just close the door and pretend this never happened."

"Fine..."

"Thank you."

"Cat."

"Yeah, Tori?"

"Quirky is OUR special place."

"I know."

"Not Rodre's."

"What's Rodre?"

"Robbie and Andre."

"Ooh! Do us!"

"I don't know... erm Cori?"

"Yay!"

"I hope they get out soon..."

"Hey! Cori's a boy's name!"

"So?"

"We can re-name Quirky that!"

"Why?"

"Because that way it's even more personal?"

"Sure... whatever."

"Yay!"

"Your optimism is bumming me."

"Sorry..."

"No don't be sad."

"Okay, girls, all yours."

"Finally."

"Bye Robbie! Bye Andre!"

"Bye Little Red!"

"Later Cat! See ya Tori!"

"Ew!"

"What?"

"This!"

"Aww... it looks like those bags my mommy used to pick up our doggie's poop with before it died."

"Cat."

"Yeah?"

"This is not a pooper scooper."

"Then what is it?"

"... I'll tell you later..."

"Okay!"


End file.
